Definitely
by niki230
Summary: No importaba lo que vendría. Porque finalmente estaban justo ahí, juntos, como pareja, como siempre debieron estar. Porque, ese "tal vez", se convirtió en un "definitivamente". Porque ambos tendrían el final de su historia… No, su inicio feliz. Porque, a pesar de todo, Hiccup era de Toothless, y Toothless era suyo. Adv: Toothcup/ Menciones Eretstrid secuela de Maybe


_Por favor perdona el hecho de_

 _Que me haya enamorado_

 _Porque no tengo el valor_

 _Para decirlo_

 **Yakimochi no kotoe - Honeyworks**

Hipo estaba nervioso. Nervioso y asustado. Habían pasado algunos días desde su repentina ruptura con Astrid que había tomado por sorpresa a todos los miembros de la aldea. Al menos los dioses decidieron ponerse de su lado por una vez en la vida y habían aceptado la noticia con relativa tranquilidad. Aunque, no era tonto. Sabía que esa muestra de comprensión era sólo por la pena que les provocaba la muerte de Stoick y la lástima que debió causarles.

Por otro lado, Toothless se había puesto raro desde que supo la noticia. Para cualquiera habría pasado desapercibido el cambio del dragón.

Para cualquiera excepto él.

Últimamente Toothless andaba algo más inquieto de lo normal. Le levantaba más temprano para ir a volar, se ponía más arisco al verlo acercarse a otros dragones (Sí, más que de costumbre), alargaba sus sesiones de vuelo, le llevaba la "cena" a la cama (creía que ya habían superado la etapa del pescado crudo) Incluso se había vuelto más mimoso y le lamía más que de costumbre. Aunque no es como que eso último le molestara realmente…

Astrid era un asunto aparte. La chica había decidido darle una oportunidad a Eret, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad al saber que la rubia estaba disponible. Pero, ese no era el problema, de hecho se alegraba por ellos. El problema es que la chica se había puesto cada vez más insistente en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Toothless. Ya hasta le había amenazado con destrozar toda su investigación de dragones si no se confesaba de una buena vez. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero es que simplemente no podía hacerlo. Todo su coraje se había perdido cuando terminó su relación con Astrid y al volver a ver a Toothless, simplemente no se pudo confesar. Sus piernas le flaquearon, su respiración se agitó, sus manos sudaron y las palabras simplemente no salieron de su boca. Lo había intentado más veces de las que podía contar con sus manos, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo.

Ahora se arrepentía de haber alargado la espera tanto.

—¡Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III!— Sí, definitivamente se arrepentía y temía por su integridad física.

—H-hola, Astrid. ¿Sucede algo?

—¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Hiccup! Sabes bien a lo que vine.— Las palabras de la chica sonaron tan amenazadoras como lo eran para él. Tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.— suspiró, revolviendo su cabello.— Sé a lo que viniste, pero aún así no sé qué esperas de mí.

—Mira, sabes perfectamente eso también.— gruñó.— ¿Cuándo te confesarás? Ya ha pasado casi una semana y no pienso permitir que la ruptura de nuestro compromiso haya sido en vano. Bueno, para ti. Yo ya estoy bien.

—Gracias por recodármelo.— bufó. Astrid le ignoró.

—Como sea. Mira, estamos en el inicio de la primavera, una época _perfecta_ para _confesarse_.— Definitivamente Astrid no servía para lanzar indirectas.— Así que, vas a levantar tu sucio trasero de ese escritorio y le dirás tus sentimientos a ese dragón o me aseguraré de que no quede ni tu prótesis de recuerdo.

Hiccup tragó saliva y asintió.

—Bien, ahora que por fin nos entendemos, debo ponerte presentable. No piensas irte a confesar luciendo así de desaliñado ¿No? ¿Y qué es eso en tu cara? ¿Carbón?

—Estaba trabajando en un proyecto…— Murmuró, justificándose.

—Lo que sea. Ve a lavarte, no podemos dejar que Tooth te vea así al volver ¿O sí?

Sólo eso bastó para que el estómago de Hiccup hiciera un viaje hasta su garganta y volviera a su sitio. Estaba perdió. Lo sabía.

Astrid había ido a obligarlo a confesarse y sabía que no se iría hasta conseguirlo. Ya la había hecho esperar al punto de agotarle la paciencia.

Por otro lado, no todo era tan malo. Es decir, tarde o temprano debía confesarle y, aunque él prefería que fuera tarde, la rubia Hofferson se encargó de que fuera temprano. ¿Cuál era la diferencia, de todos modos? Pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar. Ya había caído bastante bajo al enamorarse de un dragón ¿Qué importaba ya confesarse?

—¿No dirás nada?— La voz impaciente de Astrid le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—S-sí, lo siento. Iré a lavarme— Dijo, dirigiéndose al baño para hacer lo que la rubia le había ordenado.

Había pasado, aproximadamente, una hora, cuando Toothless llegó a la choza de Hiccup. Estaba algo confundido al ver que el chico ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

 _Una charla acerca de quién te puede gustar_

 _Es algo que no quisiera oír_

 _Aunque al final te estoy oyendo atentamente_

 _E irritándome_

Por otro lado, Hiccup había comenzado a comportarse de forma extraña. Para cualquiera habría pasado desapercibido el cambio en su jinete.

Para cualquiera excepto él.

Últimamente, Hiccup andaba más pensativo que de costumbre y se perdía en sus pensamientos más seguido. No ponía tantas pegas cuando quería levantarlo temprano y era mucho más fácil sacarle caricias. ¡Ya ni siquiera se quejaba de su saliva!

Por otro lado, andaba evitando a Astrid y no tenía idea de por qué. Su jinete no se veía molesto con su compañía, fue él quien la terminó y fue él quien le dijo que debía intentar algo con ese tal Eret, entonces ¿por qué la evitaba como si su vida dependiese de ello? Uh…

—¡Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III!— La voz de Astrid le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirar el cuarto de su jinete con confusión. La chica había usado el nombre completo de su jinete, por lo que debía estar verdaderamente enojada.— ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante maldito cobarde! ¡No sacrifiqué una hora de mi vida haciéndote ver presentable para que ahora decidas echarte para atrás!

—Pero no es justo, Astrid. ¿Y si me rechaza? ¡Auch! ¡Baja eso!

¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿A qué se refería su jinete? ¿Quién le rechazaría? En primer lugar, ¿de quién hablaban?

Toothless sintió su sangre hervir en una sensación extraña. Era como un ardor en su pecho, combinado con irritación, posesividad y…¿miedo? ¿Qué demonios estaba sintiendo?

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando ignorar eso y se acercó más a la puerta, queriendo escuchar.

—Al menos lo habrás intentado. Además, es él. ¿Cuándo te ha rechazado?— La voz de Astrid sonaba cansada. Como si hubiera repetido esa misma frase hasta el cansancio.

—Uh… cuando nos conocimos lo hizo…— Hiccup intentaba sonar seguro de sus palabras, pero ni él mismo se creía. Sabía que sólo eran excusas.

—Mira, Hiccup, o te confiesas o te voy a romper-

La chica no pudo continuar porque un sonido proveniente de la puerta la alertó. ¿Eso había sido un gruñido? No podía ser…¿o sí?

Hiccup estaba dispuesto a replicarle, cuando la sonrisa siniestra de la chica le hizo callarse y mirarla confundido.

Entonces Astrid se acercó a la puerta con pasos silenciosos y entendió todo cuando esta abrió la puerta y un Toothless con la apariencia de haber sido descubierto con las manos en la masa apareció frente a sus ojos.

Estaba frito.

Tragó saliva, mirando cómo Astrid extendía su sonrisa y se acercaba a abrazar a Toothless.

—Tooothleeesss~— canturreó, mirando directamente a los ojos al confundido dragón.— justo a ti te estaba buscando.

Toothless ladeó la cabeza, como muestra de muda confusión.

—Verás, Hiccup debe decirte algo.— dijo, jalando al chico para hacer que se posicionara a su lado.

Toothless miró a su jinete con una expresión que, en un rostro humano, sería algo así como un ceño fruncido. Expectante. ¿Molesto?

Hiccup mordió la cara interna de su mejilla, sin saber qué hacer. Astrid lo había colocado entre la espada y la pared.

Toothless siguió mirando a Hiccup. Necesitaba respuestas. ¿A quién debía rostizar vivo por quitarle la atención de su cría de humano antes de siquiera intentar conseguirla apropiadamente? Siempre había estado a la sombra de Astrid en cuanto a sentimientos del ámbito romántico se refería, pero a pesar de eso, podía alegrarse de siempre ser el primero para Hiccup en todo lo demás. Aunque, últimamente no había tenido la total atención del castaño como antes. Como le gustaba. Además, aún estaba el asunto de que Stoick había muerto por su causa. Había matado al progenitor de su mundo y no había sido capaz de detenerse hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Todavía tenía pesadillas por eso. Pesadillas que prefería ocultar de su vikingo. Él ya tenía bastantes problemas.

—Eh… bueno…— Astrid carraspeó, interrumpiéndolo.

—Vamos, no vas a decirle algo tan _importante_ aquí, conmigo presente ¿o sí?— Definitivamente, Hiccup era pésimo en las confesiones. Claro que hasta ahora lo notaba pues fue ella quien se le había confesado a él. Pero no era momento de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, no era el momento para pensar en ello. Estaba muy bien con Eret (de hecho, podría decirse que hasta mejor a como estaba con el vástago de Stoick) y, además, estaba ayudando al susodicho remedo de vikingo (con cariño) a confesarse de una vez por todas… a un dragón. Aunque podría decirse que Toothless parecía más humano que nada.

—Eh… t-tienes razón— tartamudeó, sintiendo sus palmas sudar más que antes.— ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo, amigo?

Toothless asintió con un leve gorgoreo la pregunta del vikingo y le siguió escaleras abajo, mientras Astrid les seguía. Por alguna razón, la palabra "amigo" no había sonado tan dulce para sus oídos como otras veces. Quizá era el hecho de haber perdido la oportunidad de ganar el corazón de su jinete apenas haberla conseguido.

Hiccup subió al lomo de su dragón y se alejó volando con Toothless, ignorante a la triste sonrisa que surcó el rostro de su ex prometida. Sí, Astrid había dejado de sentirse dolida desde su ruptura con Hiccup y estaba empezando a salir con Eret, quien era todo su estereotipo de chico ideal. Quizá algo torpe, pero nadie es perfecto. No obstante, nada le impedía sentir algo de nostalgia ¿no?

.

.

.

Hiccup guió a Toothless hasta aquel claro en el bosque, donde lo había hallado la segunda vez. Donde había comenzado todo.

Donde Toothless había quedado atrapado luego de perder parte de su cola.

Donde Hiccup había descubierto que un dragón era más que una máquina asesina.

Donde Toothless había tenido verdadero contacto con esas criaturas llamadas humanos.

Donde Hiccup finalmente encontró la aceptación.

Donde Toothless dejó de estar completamente solo.

Donde ambos experimentaron lo que era la confianza, la comprensión y la amistad por primera vez.

Toothless aterrizó cerca del lago y dejó que su jinete bajara de su lomo, antes de sentarse sobre sus patas traseras y mirarle con curiosidad. Cola inquieta y pupilas dilatadas.

Hiccup se relamió los labios ante de esa visión tan adorable. Sabía que su dragón quería respuestas, él también las querría en su lugar.

—Bueno… v-verás… es que…— se abofeteó mentalmente por tanto tartamudeo de su parte. Vamos, que Toothless era un Furia Nocturna, un dragón único, un ser magnifico, hermoso, agraciado, inteligente, _perfecto_ … Se merecía una confesión mejor que sólo un montón de balbuceos.— La verdad es que… terminé con Astrid porque me gusta alguien más.

Hiccup esperaba que su compañero pudiese captar el mensaje y leyera entre líneas.

Toothless, por su parte, sentía lo que los humanos llamaban "corazón" romperse en su interior. Ahí iba de nuevo, otra oportunidad fallida. Ocultó lo que esas palabras habían causado en él y miró al castaño, incitándolo para que dijera el nombre de esa persona. Necesitaba saber a quién debía convertir en carbón.

Hiccup jugueteó con sus manos y se despeinó levemente, antes de continuar. Al parecer su indirecta no había sido fácil de adivinar para el inocente dragón.

—¿En serio no sabes quién es?— Hiccup suspiró de forma lastimera, antes de acercarse de forma lenta al necroso dragón. La determinación en sus ojos cubriendo el nerviosismo y el temor.

Toothless soltó un ronroneo embelesado cuando el castaño juntó sus frentes y acarició detrás de sus apéndices auditivos.

—Es alguien que siempre ha estado para mí…— comenzó, hablando en un tono más bajo de lo usual. Toothless, perdido en las sensaciones que le provocaban las manos expertas de su humano, apenas y escuchaba lo que decía.— Es alguien muy inteligente y que no cambiaría por nada ni nadie…

Hiccup tragó saliva, intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas, aferrándose más a su dragón de forma disimulada para no caer.

—Es alguien _único_ y que, no me di cuenta de que no estaba apreciando como debería hasta que casi lo perdí.— La culpa tiñendo su voz.— ¿Ya sabes quién es?

Toothless negó, abriendo sus ojos para mirarle. Hiccup bufó. El nerviosismo siendo echado a un lado, dando paso a la irritación.

—Por Freyja, Toothless…— respiró hondo, mirando a su compañero a los ojos mientras hablaba.— Me refiero a ti. Estoy _enamorado_ de ti, maldita lagartija despistada.

Bien, había mandado al carajo su confesión ideal, pero ¡Hey! Al menos se había confesado ¿no?

Toothless le miró dudoso unos segundos. Sin producir ni un sonido. Todavía no podía creer lo que había escuchado. De repente sintió calor en su rostro, como si estuviera sonrojado y, sin decir nada aún, se abalanzó sobre su jinete, haciéndolo caer al suelo y comenzó a lamer su rostro.

Hiccup estaba en el cielo. Todavía no comprendía bien si Toothless había entendido del todo lo que le había querido decir, pero estaba feliz de todas maneras.

—¡Hey, sabes que eso no se quita!— Bromeó. Aunque en el fondo, las lamidas del dragón producían que un puñado de gusanos de fuego* revolotearan por su estomagó y le quemaran por dentro. Pero, era una sensación agradable, sin duda.

Toothless ronroneó de nuevo, uniendo su trompa con los labios del castaño como había visto a la rubia hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. El suficiente para saber que esa era una muestra de afecto que se efectuaba con tu pareja o con tu persona amada.

Hiccup jadeó entre ese roce y cerró sus ojos, abrazando al Furia Nocturna y pegándolo más a él, buscando profundizar el contacto.

Toothless hizo que sus alas les cubriera, haciéndolos ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Hiccup ni lo notó, demasiado ocupado intentando acariciar a su nueva pareja.

Ambos se separaron luego de que el oxígeno se hiciera necesario y se miraron a los ojos. El mensaje más que claro. Las palabras innecesarias.

Toothless gorgoteo y lamió el rostro de su, finalmente, pareja. Las palabras "te amo" flotando en sus acciones.

Hiccup suspiró, abrazándose a su compañero con los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios. Su primer sonrisa de alegría genuina desde la batalla contra Drago.

Entonces, se miraron a los ojos y lo supieron: No importaba lo que los demás pensaran de su relación.

No importaban las claras diferencias en su anatomía.

No importaba lo que vendría.

Porque su amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa; el lazo que los unía, inquebrantable.

Porque ambos vencerían todos los obstáculos juntos.

Porque finalmente estaban justo ahí, juntos, como pareja, como siempre debieron estar.

Porque, ese "tal vez", se convirtió en un "definitivamente".

Porque ambos tendrían el final de su historia… No, su _inicio_ feliz.

Porque, a pesar de todo, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III era de Toothless, y Toothless era suyo.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

 ***los gusanos de fuego son una especie pequeña de dragón que aparecen en Race to the edge y que son capaces de quemar todo a su paso.**

 **Bien, este es el final de** _ **Maybe**_ **, aunque, como pasó con The Grand Final, puede contarse como un one-shot aparte.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben cómo es, cualquier crítica, duda, opinión… son bienvenidas en un review. A menos que sean irrespetuosas, porque por algo pongo las advertencias en el summary, así que no veo el motivo lógico además de querer joder la existencia, de que alguien que no shippee toothcup o eretstrid venga a leer este fic con el único fin de insultar. (hablo de un review que recibí hace un tiempo en Maybe, pero que ya me encargué de eliminar).**


End file.
